The Last member of the Namikaze clan
by Ketsueki Senkou
Summary: Naruto failed to save Sasuke from leaving the village. watch as Naruto finally meets Minato    cant really give a good summary


The last member of the Namikaze clan (Preshippuden)

Ch.1 I secret

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Are story begins with a depressed Naruto who is sitting on a bench in konoha wanting to be left alone. You see he was unable to save his friend Sasuke from the clutches of Orochimaru. (Let's see what happens).

(Naruto)

I'm too weak, I need to get stronger. Naruto thought.

NARUTO! Someone yelled.

Naruto jumped, he turned around to see the pink haired, fan girl, whore, Sakura running up to him,

Sakura what do you want, Naruto asked annoyed.

She slowed to a halt, I was just wondering what happened when you went to go find Sasuke. Sakura said.

I failed Sakura. I'm sorry, I tried my best and it wasn't enough. Naruto said fighting back tears

. I'm sorry that I put you in that situation and it's okay that you didn't bring Sasuke back. Sakura said apologetic

. … sakura… I'm sorry if this seems rude but can you please leave me alone for a while I need to think about some things. Naruto said.

Sakura looked hurt, but said okay and left, but before noting that Naruto's eyes seemed void of life and she couldn't shake the guilt she was feeling because of it.

It's getting late...the street lights are coming on; I should probably get home Naruto thought.

As he started to head home he heard

. What's this, Naruto looking glum I'm going to have to do something about that? An anonymous person said.

Naruto turned to the voice to see Jiraiya there staring at Naruto. Jiraiya-sensei Naruto said shocked.

Naruto my boy, I've decided to make you my personal apprentice, what do you say want to go on a 3 year journey with me? Jiraiya asked.

Can I think about it Jiraiya-sensei? Naruto asked.

I giant sweat marked appeared on Jiraiya's forehead. Fine I'll give you till Monday two days way from now, I got to go and prepare for the trip with or without you so bye. Jiraiya shunshined away.

Naruto decided to continue his walk home and started to recount what happened today during his fight with Sasuke

Flashback:

They met at the "finial valley"

Why won't you just return to konoha Naruto yelled?

Because Orochimaru promises me the power I need to defeat Itachi Sasuke said.

I guess there is no helping it then, I guess I'll have to break every bone in your body and drag you back to konoha. Naruto roared.

Sasuke smirked you think you can touch me you won't even be able to land a hit on my forehead.

Naruto then launched himself at Sasuke; Sasuke easily dogged it and punched him in the gut, then round housed kicked him in the head sending him down into the bottom of the valley. Naruto climbed out of the water and bared his foxy teeth.

Sasuke! Naruto roared as he started to run up the statue of the first Hokage.

Fire-ball fire ball justu Sasuke said.

Just then a giant fire ball shot out of Sasuke's mouth and engulfed Naruto who again fell back into the water.

How are you going to take me back to konoha if you can't even get near me? Sasuke said with a smirk

Naruto's body started to get a red cloak around it. Sasuke! Naruto roared (again) he then just took off and in a blink of an eye punched Sasuke in the face making him fly backwards.

What the fuck was that? Sasuke asked. He looked to see Naruto standing there.

Sasuke did a backflip and charged a Chidori and charged at Naruto who charged a Rasengan

They both collided and formed a black orb of just pure power.

With that Naruto passed out and an exhausted Sasuke with a wounded right arm walking to Orochimaru's hideout

End flashback

Naruto was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that he took a wrong turn and winded up in an area he has never been in before. Naruto looked around and saw a mansion with the name Namikaze on it.

I've never heard of a clan called the Namikaze before and it looks like it's been abandoned for a very long time. (Hint: 13 years) Naruto thought.

"What am I going to do" a familiar voice said. Naruto looked over to see Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei what's up" Naruto yelled." O Naruto didn't notice you there it turns out that I have a daughter. Her name is kira (oc (original character) and her mother died so she's coming to the village". Kakashi said

"Really how old is she?" Asked Naruto "she's about to turn 12 and finish at the academy in another village but she'll have her last year here". Kakashi said. "O so she'll be a Gening huh. That's cool but she'll have to do the infamous D-Rank missions". Said Naruto said while laughing.

"Yeah I wonder what sensei she'll get though" .Kakashi said. "Careful Kakashi-sensei I heard Anko was planning on taking a team."

"Thanks naruto". Kakashi said grimily.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei have you heard of a clan called Namikaze". "Naruto where did you hear that name?"

"I got it from an abandoned compound and it had Namikaze written on the entrance. "Asked naruto. That was my Sensei's house back in the 3rd great war". Said Kakashi" Wasn't your sensei the forth Hokage.

"Yeah, any way I got to go to Tsunade-sama and tell her about kira so check yah later. Kakashi said before shunshined away.

Alright then I guess I'm going to go home and have some Ramen. As naruto got home he felt something pull on his conscious before he passed out on the ground.

Naruto woke up in a dank sewer and in front of a giant gate with a paper seal. (Sorry for the cut in but whenever he enters that part of his mind and there is always water everywhere I swear it's the kyubi's drool leave a comment on your opinion.)

Kit, I called you here to tell you that I'm done giving you my Chakra to you. And also am going to tell you a secret. Kyubi said.

"And why would you do that? I thought you hated me". Yelled Naruto.

Well, I'm tired of you always needing me. Also I don't want to die in you so I want you to get stronger.

Alright, then what is it that you want to tell Me." asked a curious Naruto.

Well kids get comfortable because this might take a while.

And that is a wrap on my 1st chapter of "the last member of the Namikaze clan"

This is my 1st fic so plz don't flame me

Pointers are excepted as well as idea's

O and if you want naruto to be with any special ladies let me know cause I have no idea who to pare him with

R&R


End file.
